1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve control for at least one valve of an internal combustion engine, in which the movement of at least one cam of a camshaft can be transmitted to a valve stem of the valve by a transmission mechanism, the transmission mechanism comprising at least one transmission element which is mounted rotatably on an axis and which is connected to the camshaft via a contact element arranged on the transmission element.
2. Background of the Invention
The laid-open publication DE 196 12 551 A1 discloses a valve drive which consists of two common cam follower parts arranged pivotably movably on a separate tubular portion, the cam follower parts forming a rocker arm which is mounted rotatably at a centre of rotation. The cam follower part possesses a roller against which a cam runs. At the same time, the further cam follower part has at its other end a hydraulic play compensation element which is not described in any more detail at this juncture.
Furthermore, the publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,214 discloses a tappet device for internal combustion engines with a camshaft, the cams of which have a variable profile and which actuates at least one valve. In this case, different activation of the valve is implemented by means of the longitudinal adjustment of the camshaft.
The laid-open publication DE 42 30 809 A1 teaches a valve control for at least two simultaneously actuable valves forming a group, a control cam of the valve control having on its circumference a ball track into which a ball engages.
The rocker arms known from the prior art are provided with fixing in position in the axial direction on their rocker arm axes, so that fixing in position in the axial direction takes place via corresponding bearing surfaces on the flanks of the rocker arms and of the rocker arm bearing block. These flanks are often produced by calibrating the forging blank or by mechanical machining.
On the rocker arm bearing block side, fixing takes place via appropriately machined surfaces and additional components, such as washers and securing rings.
One object on which the invention is based is to develop a valve control for at least one valve of an internal combustion engine, in such a way that the said valve control occupies a smaller construction space and requires a smaller number of components in the valve drive, and/or in such a way that the problem presented by the “edge bearer” in the contact region of the cam and contact element is neutralized. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the Hertzian stress by reducing the required crowning. Moreover, a further object of the present invention is to reduce the production costs of a valve drive.